Jello Scene
by lizrocks19
Summary: Since Magnus and Alec didn't win the shirtless jello scene that Cassie Clare brought up, I wanted to give it a shot. Fluff.


**Yeah, the title says it all. Just a cute little thing. :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jello Scene<p>

"You know what?" Alec was admiring the orange orb that sat on the edge of his spoon. It jiggled as he turned to Magnus; who was also enjoying his own jello cup. What little light that made it through the grime covered window caught the sequins on Magnus' shirt—which was being worn by Alec.

"Hmp?" The spoon dangled from Magnus' mouth. They were just spending a lazy day together after the recent attack from Lilith that unfolded.

Though he knew Alec wouldn't admit to it, Magnus felt that he was sad ever since the attack. He couldn't think of a good reason why; Alec was always stoic and silent. Something just felt—off about his silences now.

Alec's pale finger ran around the rim of the spoon. "I've always wondered what it would be like to jump into a pool of jello." He said thoughtfully.

Magnus quickly slurped up another spoonful of the orange substance to hide his laughter. "Sometimes," He said, smiling. "I think you're the weirdest of all of your little gang."

"That's not true." Alec's eyebrows drew together; a small pucker on his lips. "Jace wanted to bathe in spaghetti for his birthday, and he did it." He pouted.

Then it was gone. Like a chalkboard, his face became wiped clean of emotion. His eyes were the gray of approaching rain clouds.

"Max and I would watch cartoons on Saturday on the days he was home." Just at a glance, you would think Alec cared less about what he was saying. He was still marveling at the jello, twirling it and cocking his head to look at it in the light, but there was a storm of emotions behind his eyes; something he was trying to work out.

"Do you know how many of them would jump into pools of jello?" Alec's voice was a dangerous quiet; the calm before the storm "Or they would get saved because a giant bowl of the stuff was right under them."

Magnus wanted to reach out and comfort him, but it was something Alec needed to work out. Whatever he was seeing in the jello was a vision of the past. The past is always the most dangerous thing to see.

He blinked and popped the last of his treat into his mouth, undoing whatever spell he was under. "It seemed so—cool. But you would need a fairy godmother to do it."

Magnus snorted. "Or an incredible boyfriend."

In the blink of an eye – or as quick as a snap, as it were – the furniture in the flat was pushed against the walls. A large purple blow up pool took up what free space was in the center of the room.

"By the Angel, Magnus!" Alec was on his feet, holding the spoon as if it were a weapon. "Warn me next time, would you?"

A grin crept onto Magnus' face. "Take off the shirt." He ordered.

A light flush rested high on Alec's cheekbones, but if he had any questions he didn't voice them. The shirt was peeled away, revealing a body that was pure hard muscle.

Alec crossed the room cautiously, examining the contents in the glittery child's pool. He gave a dubious over the shoulder look. "Jello?"

He nodded. "A whole pool of it," Magnus' eyes glowed with pride. He was such a good boyfriend. "For you to do what you please."

His boyfriend's eyes widened but he didn't waste his time. Alec got the cutest little wrinkle on his nose as he squished it through his feet before fully submerging himself in it. Magnus concluded that there was nothing he would like more than to sit here and watch his boyfriend enjoy himself.

Sadly, Alec had other plans in mind.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Magnus paused right before the couch. Now, he's heard that sentence spoken many a time; most a delicate purr of seduction. But the way Alec spoke held such a small amount of hope.

Sometimes it was easy to forget just how young Alec really was.

"I'll join," He said begrudgingly. "But there is no way I am ruining my clothes—or my hair—in the process."

Alec grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Magnus removed his favorite yellow cropped-shirt—it was actually from the 80s before he too sunk into the orange mass. It felt cool and slippery on his skin. Almost like water, but with more mass. Magnus shut his eyes. "Mm."

"Hey, Magnus." Alec's voice was near; hot words kissed Magnus' neck.

"Hmm?" And then he felt it. Cold, slimy, and utterly gross. A burst of citrus filled the air as the jello exploded onto Magnus face. He let out a squeak of surprise and glared at his boyfriend—who was laughing like a hyena.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus!" Alec spoke in between spurts of laughter. He bit his lip as it began to turn into another grin. "It was just too easy."

Without hesitation Magnus pounced on his unsuspecting boyfriend. It was a fight between a well trained Shadowhunter and an ancient Downworlder. Jello flung everywhere it seemed. By the time it was over, there was orange splattered on every wall and matted in the carpet.

"I'm never going to forgive you if this ruins my hair." Magnus muttered, touching a pieced of jello that stubbornly clung to his ebony spike.

"I'm gonna shower." announced Alec, choosing to ignore his boyfriend's warning.

Magnus was all ready busy trying to think of a spell that would help remove the orange treat from hair without damaging it when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank you, Magnus." Alec said softly.

Magnus watched as Alec walked away. He figured that maybe—just this once, he would let it go that someone messed up his hair. Some things were just more important.


End file.
